Salut les Geeks La Descente en Enfers
by DiandraIvanS
Summary: Salut à tous ! Finalement, j'ai choisi de publier ma fiction sur Mathieu Sommet. J'en vois de plus en plus et j'ai envie de vous offrir un peu de divertissement au-travers de ma fiction qui changera énormément des autres. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. :)


« Arrête ça ! Putain arrête ça ! Lâche-moi ! »

Mais plus il hurlait, plus il suppliait, plus Mathieu sentait que sa personnalité refusait catégoriquement de le laisser tranquille. Alors il ferma les yeux et respira profondément, cherchant à reprendre son calme. Il devait penser à autre chose. Il se mit à réfléchir rien à faire, il sentait encore ce couteau frôler sa jugulaire. Il se pinça les lèvres. Mais qu'était-il arrivé pour qu'il ne puisse plus dompter le moindre de ses personnages ? Où en était-il ?

Quand il sentit la lame transpercer gentiment sa gorge, il poussa un cri strident et se redressa.

Il était dans son lit, dans la nuit noire. Il passa sa main dans son cou rien, aucune trace de sang, aucune blessure. Il cessa de se raidir et se décontracta, puis détourna les yeux vers son réveil qui indiquait 04h39 du matin.

« Putain de cauchemar... », jura le jeune homme en se laissant tomber en arrière.

À vrai dire, ça ne l'amusait plus. C'était la troisième nuit d'affilée qu'il rêvait que le patron l'assassinait. C'était pas normal. Pas à ce rythme-là. Une fois, deux fois, pourquoi pas. Mais c'était la troisième fois en l'espace d'une semaine et ça devenait franchement inquiétant. Bientôt, il n'allait plus fermer l'œil de la nuit. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et observa la lumière des lampadaires dans les rues de Paris pour songer à autre chose. Peut-être travaillait-il trop pour SLG au point qu'il n'arrivait plus à différencier l'émission de la réalité. Peut-être se sentait-il trop seul... Peut-être était-il tout simplement en train de faire une crise d'angoisse...

Chose qui se confirma quand il sentit une nausée le prendre il se redressa, posa ses pieds sur le parquet froid, se leva et accourut jusque dans la salle de bain. À peine arriva-t-il aux WC qu'il se laissa tomber à genoux et dégobilla tout ce qu'il avait mangé quelques heures auparavant. Une fois, puis deux, puis trois... Il tira l'eau et resta en position assise, un goût désagréable dans la bouche, sa gorge lui brûlant à peine avalait-il sa salive.

Il crevait de froid en simple t-shirt et jogging, alors il se frotta les bras. Il tremblait. Il sentait de la sueur froide perler sur son front, il avait trop de salive dans sa bouche, alors il cracha dans les toilettes. Il avait le goût de sel au fond de la gorge. C'était insupportable. Il peinait à respirer, son estomac était serré. Oui, il faisait une crise d'angoisse et il n'avait pas son téléphone sous la main. En résumé, il était vachement bien dans la merde. En cas normal il aurait rigolé, mais pas là. Il se sentait mal. Horriblement mal. Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Pourquoi en était-il à un point où faire une crise d'angoisse lui donnait envie de pleurer ?

Tremblant, il posa la paume de sa main contre le mur et se releva. Chaque pas qu'il faisait n'était pas droit, il devait se tenir à tout ce qui l'entourait sa douche, la barre métallique pour maintenir son linge, la corbeille pour les vêtements sales... Il s'accrocha au lavabo et respira profondément. Son souffle était brûlant, il haletait. Il ouvrit le robinet et se jeta de l'eau gelée sur le visage pour correctement se réveiller et réaliser la situation : il venait de tout vomir, il avait froid, il faisait une crise d'angoisse et il était dans sa salle de bain, au bord des larmes. C'était la deuxième fois en un mois que ça arrivait. Quelque chose clochait.

Il leva les yeux vers le miroir qui lui faisait face et cria en reculant de quelques pas jusqu'à finir bloqué contre le mur. C'était pas lui dans la glace. C'était pas lui. Loin de là. Il secoua vivement la tête, se passa les mains sur le visage et souffla un bon coup. Quand il se recroisa dans le miroir, c'était bel et bien son reflet et pas celui du patron qui s'affichait. Il se tint le cœur et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière.

C'était le début de la descente en enfers. Seulement, il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Ou plutôt, il préférait le nier bien que tous les événements qui se déroulaient lui prouvaient que sa personnalité la plus sombre était en train de tout éliminer peu à peu dans un but bien précis.

_Il allait souffrir. Moralement, physiquement, il allait regretter d'être né._


End file.
